Here For You
by boombands
Summary: When Andromeda brings Teddy to the Burrow Harry takes him on a walk and learns a lot about himself, and the beautiful redhead who's always been there for him.


Harry made his way quietly into the Burrow. It was quieter than it had ever been, the excitement over Harry's defeat of Voldemort had died away and the strange truth, that Fred, Lupin, Tonks and so many others were dead was setting in. Instead of feeling joy, the greatest trouble of his life was gone, Harry felt empty and sick. He couldn't look Mrs. Weasley in the eye. He made his way to the backyard, without a word and sat staring. He didn't know how long he sat, seconds, minutes or even hours, they all seemed useless.

But then he felt something, a kind of warmth, not much, like a candle against a blizzard descend upon him as the all too familiar sent came to him and Ginny Weasley sat down beside him. She was crying, silently and Harry felt awful, completely useless and unable to fix it.

She leaned her head against him sand he put an arm around her, for a bit he rubbed her shoulder but the movement seemed so useless he eventually gave up. The two of them sat looking out at the tress and grass and all the things so many people would never see again.

Finally after what seemed forever, or maybe no time at all they heard the door open. "Harry." Said a voice, that seemed utterly filled with pain, it lacked all the happiness Harry usually heard in his best friends voice. "Harry, come here. Someone's here to see you."

With much effort Harry rose, grateful when Ginny did the same, taking his hand. They followed Ron into the kitchen where many of the Weasleys, including Percy who looked incredibly out of place, and Hermoine were sitting. Standing in the doorway was Andromeda Tonks, and in her arms a small bundle with tuffs of bright blue hair sticking out.

"I…I knew they'd want you to see him." Said Andromeda with more pain in her voice than he had ever heard, just hearing her made him more depressed. He felt for her, she'd lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law and was stuck with a baby. She held the child out to Harry.

Harry walked over and took the baby cuddling it in his arms. It smiled at him, not knowing the hard life ahead of him, and Harry smiled back. "Mind if I go outside with him, go on a walk?" He asked Teddys grandmother.

"No." She said hoarsely. "Go ahead."

Harry walked outside looking down at the baby, it had Remus' eyes. He couldn't help but smile, and feel at least momentarily better holding the child. "Hey Teddy." He started, feeling the need to tell this child, so like him. "It's going to be hard, I'm not going to lie, it's going to be really rough, but I'll be here for you and so will your grandma. You won't ever be stuck anywhere like Privet Drive. That's what happened to me. My mom and dad died when I was young too, and my Godfather, he got sent to a terrible place. But not you, you have hope. You're going to miss your mom and dad, they would have been great parents. Really great." Harry could feel silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You'll miss them but it will be okay, and you know, if you ever need anything I'll be here. I'm your Godfather. I'm Harry, Teddy. Harry Potter. And then one day, when I have kids, you can show them how it is, you'll be like a big brother to them when I have kids." He smiled thinking of the kids he would someday have, glad that they could live in a Voldemort free world. And, without thinking into his mind came Ginny, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter and they were surrounded by redheaded children. "I know it's hard to believe but no matter how hard, life will always have it's upsides. And I'll be here for you. We all will. So many people love you. You're our hope Teddy."

The baby laughed at Harry reaching for his glasses and Harry beamed. "Just know that, so many people loved you, and your parents died to make this world a better place for you. They were amazing, amazing people Teddy." He kissed the baby's head. "It'll be okay. It will be okay. One day, maybe not today or tomorrow but one day, it will be okay." Harry said making his way towards the house.

As he approached Harry noticed a figure he hadn't noticed before. Ginny was standing in the door way, smiling and crying watching Harry. Harry turned red as he walked up the stairs with the baby, as he went to make his way through the doorway she stopped him, putting her hand on his chest. He turned to look at her, and she was looking at him intensely, but not like he had ever seen her before, she somehow seemed to radiate light from here. This look was nothing like the looks of intense ferocity she would give her brothers sometimes, it was different.

She looked at him for a moment, as if taking him in for the first time, as if she hadn't seen him in a long time and would never see him again. Finally she spoke, in a firm but quiet voice, she said, "I love you Harry Potter."

Harry smiled a warmth seeming to spread through him, and he knew why she seemed to glow, he was sure he was glowing too, "I love you too." He said, and then he kissed her, careful not to squish the baby between them. It wasn't an incredibly passionate or wild kiss, just a kiss, but it spoke so loudly. And she kissed him back with the same calm ferocity. And he knew, same as her that if they could have melted together as one then, they would.


End file.
